


A Friend Indeed

by Redbird (TheCondorG2)



Category: Kagaku Ninja Tai Gatchaman & Related Fandoms, Kagaku Ninja Tai Gatchaman | Science Ninja Team Gatchaman
Genre: Challenge Response, Complete, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-23 11:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13786560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCondorG2/pseuds/Redbird
Summary: Response to the "You Make Me Real" Challenge on Gatchamania. The challenge was something along the lines of: What happens when your characters' vehicle becomes human.





	A Friend Indeed

It was a beautiful sunny day outside, the sky filled with fluffy white clouds. The birds were singing and bees were buzzing, bumbling from flower to flower.

 _There were never any kids around here to play with._ Jinpei thought to himself.  None that he could really relate to anyway. Normal kids just didn't get it- even so it wasn't like he could tell them what his "job" was anyway.

After wolfing down his breakfast Jinpei rolled up the door to the garage, thinking on taking out his buggy for a spin. He wanted to be gone before Jun woke up and gave him hell for leaving her at the Snack alone for the morning rush.

What met his eyes was nothing short of surprising.

He blinked. Numerous times.

Instead of his orange buggy, sitting cross legged on the concrete floor, was a skinny blonde pigtailed girl playing jacks all by herself. From the looks of her, she seemed to be about his age. Perched upon her head was a red baseball cap, the bill facing sideways. It had a large number 4 emblazoned  on its front. She wore brown corduroy flares and a yellow t-shirt. A bright orange denim jacket topped everything off.  

At the noise, she looked up and scooped her jacks into her pocket with one swipe. She had freckles across her nose. And she was chewing a mouthful of pink bubblegum.  They studied each other. She snapped her gum at him.

"Who...who are you?" Jinpei asked curiously, eyes narrowing. "And why are you in our garage?"

"Don't you know?" she asked him, fighting back a snort.

Jinpei just shook his head at her .

"Ugh. Boys can be so stupid!" she replied wrinkling her pug nose. "I'm Katie."

"I'm Jinpei"

"I _know_ that." she quipped rolling her eyes. "Don't I look the _tiniest_ bit familiar to you?"

Jinpei frowned.

Katie sighed. "Don't you remember how I stalled out on that last mission? Right before the Galactor compound blew up? If I didn't do that you would have gone inside and been blown to bits!"

Jinpei's mouth dropped open, disbelief on his face.

"Wanna go to the park to play ball?" She asked stuffing her hands in her pockets. "Or maybe skateboard? I'm getting really tired of being cooped up in here all the time with nothing to do!"

 


End file.
